Lloyd VS Vyse
Llyod VS Vyse is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. It features Lloyd Irving from Tales of Symphonia and Vyse from Skies of Arcadia. Description Tales of Symphonia vs Skies of Arcadia. A battle between two legendary dual swordsmen. Will Lloyd be sent to the depths of Deep Sky? Or will Vyse be sent to Niflheim? '' Interlude Wiz: RPGs always have a hero, one that faces impossible odds and still comes out on top. '''Boomstick: And these two are no exception. Saviors of their worlds, and they carry two swords for kicking serious ass.' Wiz: Lloyd Irving, the Eternal Swordsman Boomstick: And Vyse, the Blue Rogue Hero. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lloyd Irving Vyse In the world of Arcadia, two factions of pirates sail the skies for treasure and adventure. You have the Black Pirates, who are pretty much trigger happy gangsters that'll shoot anything... And you have the Blue Rogues, who only attack armed vessels that prove a challenge. And one thing they like to do is get on the nerves of the Valuan Armada, the strongest military in the entire world. Pretty ballsy if you're trolling them. Among these Rogues was a teenager who sought to see the world for himself and explore lands....er skies unknown. His name was Vyse. As the son of the infamous Dyne of the Blue Storm, Vyse constantly sought to push himself and get ready to see the world. His chance came when he and his friend Aika came across a girl in a white robe during one of their usual raids and rescued her from Valuan captivity. Giving her name as Fina, she was pretty much confused about anything relating to Arcadia, even not knowing the first rule of sailing the skies. Don't go alone. Afterward, Vyse and Aika learned that Valua was seeking the revival and control of the Gigas, 6 bio-weapons of mass destruction capable of wiping out an entire continent. To this end, they needed 6 Moon Crystals in order to power the weapons. Vyse set out with Aika and Fina in order to stop the Valuan's ambitions And along the way they come across some more allies that help them at times, like the one armed sailor, Drachma, fellow rogue Gilder the Unfettered, and even the Valuan Prince himself. Pretty impressive if you get your enemies prince to join up with you. Vyse is a highly skilled fighter in battle, utilizing two cutlasses, one for defense, and one for offense. He however is not your typical slash-slash-thrust fighter. To increase his abilities, he uses one of six moonstones to give his swords elemental properties. His strongest weapon in the game is the Vorlik Blade, and man it is sexy. The blade is made out of Velorium, a rare material that's as light as a feather, and harder than a diamond. Yet another fictional metal that's lighter and stronger than titanium. They really seem to love doing that. He also is able to channel spiri Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:Alemon97 Category:Eye of Hades Category:Namco vs Sega themed Death Battles